1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to directory assistance. More particularly, the application relates to call handling features for directory assistance.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In directory assistance, such as telephonic directory assistance, a caller or requester contacts the system seeking contact information for a desired listing. The desired listing may be a particular listing or a generic request for any listing from a particular category (ie. hardware store, Chinese restaurant, etc . . . )
During typical directory assistance call flows the user must be connected to an agent (live or automated) and go through a request process. The time used to handle the request is a significant factor in determining the overall call flow speed for a call center. Additionally, this time is usually considered by the caller/requester to be a nuisance for the longer the process, the lower the customer satisfaction.